The Mafia
by Tantalizing Kunoichi
Summary: if modern day Tokeyo. gangs and mafia's run rampant. sakura's group have a rather... interesting incounter. yea summery sucks but story is awsome! please R
1. Prolouge

Prologue

A jet black lamborgini pulled up the a strip club in the downtown Tokyo district. Club Shake, the sign said in neon blue cursive letters. The car parked in a reserved parking only and a beautiful young woman opened the drivers side door and stepped out.

She was wearing black skinny jeans with gold hearts on the back pockets, a black shirt that slipped off the right shoulder; exposing a tattoo of a black skull with cherry blossom vines on it on her shoulder blade. She had a gold hand bag and wore black stilettos's. Her hair was silky bright pink that had waves in it that reached the bottom of her shoulders. She has sparkling green eyes that could draw in everyone's attention. She also had black hoops in her ears, and a silver necklace was around her neck with 'Wicked' written in black cursive letters hanging off the chain. She had black eye shadow on with eyeliner and mascara, and deep red lipstick.

The woman walked up to the club entrance, her hips swaying slightly with each step, causing several males outside the club to stop and stare. The girl felt a small since of pride for this as she walked in.

The club's lights were flashing and music was blaring from the dance floor which seemed way to crowded. She went to the bar and ordered plain vodka on the rocks. When she got her drink she went to the back were the tables and lounge area was at. She saw several men try to wave her over to them but she ignored them. She knew what she was looking for. As she sat down in the back were she had a view of everyone in front of her she watched.

Everyone seemed to be having a drunken fun. She watched as guys would drug there dates and then take them to the back were the rooms were. She shook her head at this. Not what she needed. Over the loud music she heard a girl shriek from the corners and she turned around and saw a handsome looking man trying to subdue the girl with force. The pink haired woman grinned, this is exactly what she was looking for. She saw a dark brown haired male with red fang like tattoo's on his cheeks under his eyes, cornering a girl and trying to force her to do what he says. She watched this go on for a while when she saw him finally start to drag her to the rooms.

She got up and sauntered her way over and tapped the man on the shoulders. He looked over at her and grinned a savage looking grin as he let the first girl go who ran away crying. He turned around completely and looked down at her grinning. "Why hello. My names Kiba. What's a sexy looking girl like you doing at this club all by your self huh?" Kiba said huskily. Sakura just looked up at him and frowned. There was no way she was going to fall for this trick.

"Sakura Haruno, and Im here looking for business. And I have an offer im sure you will like." she said as she turned around and went to her seat. Kiba followed and sat down in the other seat opposite from her, still grinning like he thinks he is going to get some.

"Oh? And you're so sure I will like this?" he questioned her, and eyebrow raised. Sakura raised an eyebrow of her own at him and smirked. He said exactly what she was hoping he would say.

"Yes. You seem like the type who has sex a lot. Who tries to do it with every hot female he see's, taken or not. But at the same time u don't drug them, oh no, that just takes all the fun out of it doesn't it." she stated as she watched his grin fade away into a frown. Before he could say anything she continued. "If you work for me, I can guarantee you money, and women anytime you what. All you have to do is sign this contract and work for me. But you must know, what I do is illegal. Very illegal and if you should decline the offer, for I only offer once, you will die." with that said she pulled out a folded piece of paper from her handbag and a pen.

Sakura unfolded the paper and flattened in on the table and slid both it and the pen over to Kiba. He looked at her in slight shock before that grin was once again on his face. He picked up the paper and read over its contents carefully before speaking, "So, if I sign this, I work for you. I get paid monthly and I get all the women I want. Am I correct?" Sakura nodded. "Sounds great! But I have a few questions first if you do not mind."

Sakura grinned. Things were going along great! "I do not mind. Ask away."

Kiba thought for a moment and then said "Just how much a month will I be making? And what am I required to do? And just what is it that you do that is so damn illegal?" he asked good questions. Better then what she would have thought.

"Your pay is determined on how everything goes. But I can tell you that you will be starting out with 2,000 a month and then slowly but surely, based on some conditions, you will be payed a lot more. You job requires many things. On meetings and business deals and what-not you will be a body guard. And the other, well I can only tell you once u sign but I believe you will enjoy it." she said with a smirk and a grin.

Kiba looked at her before finally saying, "It sounds unbelievable. But you didn't tell me what it is that you do." She looked at him long and hard, as if calculating whether or not she should tell him, before sighing.

"My job you say? Its quite simple really." She stopped in mid sentence, staring at him. "This is the mafia."


	2. Chapter 1

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Chapter one~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Police cars were everywhere. There lights all flashing and going off attracting many people to the scene. A lady was sitting on her porch crying with her husband by her side with his arms wrapped around her, trying to comfort her. The police were going in and out of the house, looking for clues both inside and out.

"My baby, my poor baby." The lady mumbled to herself, crying even more. A young police officer came up to the couple and cleared his throat, causing the husband to look up at him. The officer motioned for him to come with him and the husband got up and walked with the officer to talk with the chief of the police.

The police chief looked at the man as the young officer told him what had happened. "Their daughter was kidnaped around 3 this morning. The couple reported hearing glass shattering and a loud struggle in their daughters room. The door was locked and they couldn't get in. By the time they got the door open she was already gone." the chief looked at the father, you could tell he was crying.

"What is the name of your daughter sir?" the chief said.

The man looked at him and said "Sakura." Then started crying again.

"I promise, we will try every thing that we can to find her and bring her back." with that said he left and went back to the station to start working on the case.

-scene change-

A girl way lying on her stomach under a bridge. Cuts, brushes and gashes covered her body. It was mid winter and she didn't have a piece of clothing on. A morning jogger was running and spotted the girl. He went over to check if she still had a pulse. He put his finger on her neck over then main vein, it was very faint.

He took off his jacket and shirt and put them both on her, then pulled out his cell phone and call 911.

"Hello 911 what is your emergency?" a woman said on the other side of the phone.

"I was out jogging and I found a girl under a bridge, she's almost dead! You have to hurry I don't know how long she might be alive!" The man said frantically. The woman tried to calm him down.

"Sir, what is your location? We will be there right away"

"Im at Yuroshima bridge. Please hurry." With that he hung up and picked up the girl and kept her close to him, trying to keep her warm, she was ice cold. A few minutes later police cars started showing up, along with an ambulance. The ambulance took her away and headed for the hospital while the police were questioning him.

-scene change-

The girl woke up slowly in a white, cold room. She tried to move her arm to cover her eyes from the brightness and whimpered from the pain. She looked at her arm and saw it was covered all in bandages. He other arm was in the same state but this one have IV's in it. She could hear the faint 'Beep Beep Beep' of the heart monitor.

At the sound of her whimper a nurse came busting in causing the girl to flitch from the sound. She looked at the nurse and tried to ask were she was at but no sound came out of her throat. The nurse saw this and immediately rushed over to her. "How are you feeling?" she said in a friendly voice. The girl looked up at her and tried to talk again but still no sound left her mouth.

"Oh hold on dear I will fix that." with that said she left and came back with a small glass of water and helped her take small sips so as not to get sick.

"That better?" the nurse asked. The girl nodded and managed to say a weak thank you. The nurse nodded her head and left.

The girl looked around and figured she was in a hospital. All of a sudden a woman busted in crying and pretty much just tackled the girl in a hug, soaking her with tears.

"My baby! Oh my baby I missed you so much. Im so glad that you are safe." the woman said to her as the girl started to cry herself.

"Momma... I missed u so much." the girl cried as he mother wrapped her arms around her. She looked at the door to see her dad come in, tears in his eyes and he saw them.

"Sakura im so glad that your back with us." her mother said to sakura.

~end dream/flashback~

Sakura sat up in her queen sized bed, sweat clinging to her skin. She looked around her dark bedroom before looking at the clock on her bedside table. The clock read, in neon pink letters 4:07am. Sakura signed before throwing her black comforter off of her and sitting up holding her head leaning over. 'There's no way I am going to able to go back to sleep now... I guess I better get ready for today.' with that thought in mind sakura slid her self off her black satin sheets before finally touching the ground with her feet.

Putting on her robe she walked to the bathroom, her feet making no sound as she walked on the black lush carpet. Reaching the bathroom sakura squinted her eyes closed as the automatic lights turned on, the light bouncing off the marble causing the lights to be VERY bright to someone who just woke up. Rubbing her eyes to help them get used to the light, sakura walked into the bathroom before shutting the door behind her.

She opened her shower door and turned on the hot water. While waiting for the water to heat up she brushed her hair to remove any tangles that may have found their way into her hair while she was asleep. When she saw the steam coming out from atop the shower she took off her robe and hung it up on a peg on the wall before taking off her clothes and stepping in.

Sakura signed as the water hit her skin, making her feel refreshed already. Sticking her head under the water she reached her arm out and grabbed a bottle of vanilla and sandal wood shampoo. Squeezing a generous amount into her hand she started to rub it in. After a few moments of scrubbing the shampoo in her hair, her natural pink locks were turned solid white from the bubbles.

Sakura smiled as the scent reached her nose as she started to rinse the shampoo out before soon grabbing the conditioner and doing the same with it. She loved the way conditioner made her hair feel. It made her already soft hair even more soft. Once she was done with her hair sakura grabbed her pink bath poof and poured vanilla soap on it, then proceeded to scrub her body till it was a slight shade of pink.

After rinsing the soap off of her, sakura walked over to the other side of the shower and sat down on a bench. The shower itself was huge! It was big enough to fit 10 guys in there PLUS herself and still be roomy. After deciding that she was done she walked back over to were the water was running and turned it off before stepping out. Now that she was fully awake and her eyes used to the brightness, sakura looked around her bathroom.

She had black marble counter tops with matching marble tiles, a pink furry rug was placed on the floor. She walked over to a cabinet and opened it, seeing a mixed assortment of pink, black, and dark red towels. Reaching in she grabbed a red towel and, bending over, ran her fingers through her hair before towel drying it, then she walked over to the sink and brushed her teeth, and then wrapping the towel around her small body before finally leaving the bathroom.

As she made her way to her closet she glanced at the clock, it read 4:47. Reaching her closet, sakura opened the sliding doors to reveal a closet that was any girls dream! It was a walk in closet about the size of a very large small room or a medium sized room. There was two couches in the middle of the room back-back. One pink and the other black., with a coffee table in front of each. Sakura walked over to right side of the closet and picked through all her pants, skirts, etc. Finally deciding on a short, mid thigh black and grey stripped skirt with a small split on the side about an inch or so.

Walking over to the other side of the closet she looked through the racks of clothes till she found what she was looking for. A black and grey stripped busty corset type shirt that zipped up in the back. After drying off she walked towards the dresser on the back wall of the closet and threw the towel in the dirty clothes hamper. Then she opened the top left drawer and pulled out black lacy panties and then opened the top right drawer and pulled out a black silk bra.

Putting on both the panties and bra, Sakura went over to the pink couch and pulled on the skirt, then zipped on the corset shirt before going over and sitting at her makeup table and picking up her silver brush and running it through her still semi wet hair. Plugging in the hair dryer sakura turned it on high and then dried her hair completely. Satisfied that it was no longer wet, she brushed her hair again before adding a little hair spray to make it stay.

Then she added a little bit of greyish eye shadow that had white glitter in it to her eye lids, along with charcoal eyeliner and black mascara. Adding a bit of blush to her cheeks and pink lipstick, sakura looked at herself in the mirror. She though she looked decent. Then going to her shoe rack she grabbed a pair of black high heels. Then going to the part of the wall that held all her jewelry, sakura grabbed a small gold watch and put it on her left wrist, then grabbing some gold bangles and a small gold chain all she had left was just a spritz of perfume.

She went to her mirror and looked herself over. Sakura whistled at her reflection before giggling a little at her self. As she made her way out of her closet she grabbed a small black purse that was big enough for her phone, wallet, and small handgun.

Sakura looked at her bed and grimaced. She hated to make her bed, but she refused to listen to her friend about getting a maid.

When mission 'fix the bed' was over sakura unplugged her iPhone from it's charger and grabbed her wallet and put both items in her purse before leaving her room and locking the door.

Sakura's room was on the 3rd floor of a small mansion. Her friend Temari's room was just on the other side of the hall. Then at the end of the hallway was Ino's room. Sakura's was the farthest from both of them and she liked it that way. It was still early Sakura realized as she looked at the time on her watch, only 5:37. She walked over to the very end of the hallway and went down two flights of stairs before reaching the bottom floor.

Looking around sakura made her way to the kitchen. When sakura got in there she saw Kiba already up and fixing him breakfast.

Upon hearing someone enter, Kiba turned around and when he saw sakura he grinned his famous, knee weakening grin. Luckily for Sakura (and Temari and Ino), it didn't work on her. "Damn Sakura, you look hot today. What's the occasion?" kiba whistled at her and winked. Sakura smiled at him before answering.

"Convention today, remember? You, tem, ino and gaara and kankuro are going with me. Or did you forget? Again." Sakura said, sounding serious to see his reaction.

Kiba's eyes widened for a fraction of a second before clearing his throat and calmly saying, as if he knew all along, "Off course I remember. How could I forget?" he played it off cool, if sakura didn't know him she would have believed him.

"Yea ok, well we are leaving at noon and we wont be back till around 11 or so. So make sure u don't forget anything. Understand?" Sakura told him, all serious now. Kiba looked at her and nodded. "Ok, well im going to the ware house. Cya kiba. Don't forget to inform the others when they wake up." with that said sakura left the kitchen after grabbing an apple.

The ware house was just a normal looking two story house, that looked like it was on lock down. There was a 12 foot metal fence surrounding the house with two guards beside the front door. They both nodded their head as sakura walked past them and into the house. As soon as you step into it you can tell that its heavily populated.

After letting her eyes adjust to the dim lightings, sakura could see girls and boys, all different ages, lying around anywhere they could find to sleep. She walked up to another guard that was standing beside the staircase and old him that it she will be leaving around noon and to make sure all the people in the ware house was up and eating before they were scattered all around Tokyo about 10 that evening. The guard nodded his head.

Sakura, after visiting all the guards in the building and relaying that same message to them left and headed to the parking garage. Once inside she grabbed her keys that was hanging on a key holder and headed to her baby. The Jet black Lamborgini in the far corner. She started the ignition and backed out after the garage door let up, and drove to the coffee shop.

When at the coffee shop sakura ordered a simple french vanilla cappuccino with a bagel. When she got what she ordered she went over to a table on the far side of the shop and read a newspaper that was left on the table by its previous inhabitants. When sakura bit down into her bagel she tasted paper in her mouth, she frowned as she pulled it out of her mouth. It was a small piece of paper about the size of a fortune cookie paper. The carefully unfolded it and read the tiny script, "those three thugs in the other side of the café are from a rival gang. Be careful Hime." She lifted her head up and looked around, and on the other side on the café sat 3 very handsome men. The first man, had shoulder length raven black hair and blood red eyes. The second man, had messy blood red hair, kinda like gaara's, and copper eyes, the third man had slicked back silver hair with violet eyes.

She realized that all three men were staring at her. This caused sakura to worry a little. She was not very comfortable here at the moment with out some of her men. Sakura decided to ignore them and finish reading the paper and her bagel.

At the sound of chairs scraping the floor she looked up and saw them getting up and making their way over.

Seeing this, sakura decided it was time to go, so she put the paper down, grabbed her coffee and purse and stood up. Ready to leave.

'Damn... why did we decide to let hidan come? He hasn't shut up yet about how the ladies fall for his charms.' a furious looking red head thought angrily as he glared at the silver haired male.

Hidan, still not noticing the looks he was receiving from his two friends but also of those around him, wishing he would shut up.

"Man Sasori, I bet that your jealous of how girls just cant say 'No' to me huh?" hidan bragged on. All the while pulling his shirt sleeve up and flexing his muscles, showing off for the ladies that were around him, causing several to swoon and almost faint.

Sasori looked over at Itachi and saw that his thoughts were similar to each others. If we pour coffee down his throat when he is dead the police will think he drowned. Sasori's hand twitched as he moved it ever so slowly to his pocket were his knife was held when he heard the faint ding of the door. He looked over and his jaw dropped to the floor. Standing in the doorway was the beautiful woman he had ever seen. Her pink hair made her look so innocent but her clothes and her demeanor screamed 'just mess with me. I dare ya'. Sasori liked what he saw.

Itachi noticed sasori was distracted and turned his head to see just what it was that held him so entranced. He saw a pink haired girl, wearing the perfect American gangster out fit for a women, just without a fedora. Itachi watched her walk to the counter and place her order. As she waited for it she leaned her back against the counter top and looked around the shop with a territorial look, almost as if she is making sure nothing is amiss here. He saw the man behind the counter tap her on the shoulders and he didn't miss the involuntary twitch of her hand toward her purse. Itachi smirked, 'So she was armed huh? This is going to be fun' he thought.

When she grabbed her order after paying the man, which he looked grateful that she left him, she made her way to the back of the shop where she read the paper that was left on her table.

"...and so that is how you get them to fall for you!" hidan finished explaining his way to attract women when he noticed that neither Sasori OR Itachi was listening to him, just staring past him. Sasori's mouth was open slightly with a small fly buzzing around while Itachi was... well Itachi.

Hidan turned around to see just what in the world could have made them ignore him! He was hidan, THE hidan! Everyone wanted to be around me... didn't they? When hidan turned around his eyes grew wide at the sight which greeted him. He saw his perfect dream women. Drool started to dribble down out of his mouth before he wiped it off with his sleeve before standing to his feet. Hidan's movement caught sasori's and itachi's attention. Both males saw what he was about to do so decided to stand up and go over there with him. The woman looked up from her paper at the sound of our chairs moving.

We watched her fold the paper back up before getting out of her chair, grabbing her purse and cup and started to walk towards the door. We watched hidan speed up a bit but he was still a little slow because she grabbed the door handle and walked out. We followed close behind and saw hidan, now running, yank her by the arm causing her to drop her cup, its contents spilling on the ground.

It seemed as if all the life on the street seemed to have froze as soon as hidan grabbed her. Everyone that was within viewing distance had visibly winced and dropped what they were carrying. Itachi raised a perfectly sculpted eye brow at this. 'Now just what is going on here...' he wondered.

Hidan didn't seem to notice. "Oi bitch! Why did you leave when you saw us coming towards you? I don't like it when my women run from me." hidan ended with a sultry look on his face. The girl's hand reached inside her purse, eyes locked with hidan, and him not seeing, and pulled out a small pistol and slammed her fist on Hidan's wrist and made him let her go, before pointing it at his forehead. Hidan swore as he held his wrist and glared at the girl.

Sasori held his breathe as soon as she took the gun out. None of them had their weapons on them, nor was they prepared to have a girl pull a gun out on them.

"Listen bitch!" her voice said calmly and dangerously. "Don't go grabbing me again or next time this bullet with go through your head. Understand? I left because I felt like it. I don't have to stay around and deal with the likes of you or your friends. Now, leave." the girl said venomously.

Hidan went back over to itachi and sasori before they looked at each other before turning around and leaving.

With a sigh the girl switched her gun back on safety before putting it back in her purse and pulled out her car keys and walked over to her car and drove off. Failing to see the three men standing were she was just at, watching her leave and memorizing her license plate.

"Who the fuck is she?" hidan asked, his voice actually quiet for once. Sasori shook his head and itachi 'Hn'ed'.

Sakura slammed the front door shut as she went in the house. It was almost 12:30 and she wasn't in the happiest moods. She walked into the living room and saw kiba and everyone just lounging around. This site made sakura even more mad!

"What the FUCK are you all just sitting around for?" a furious sakura yelled, causing them jump in surprise. "We should have already left at 12 but I had some problems that made me late. I expected to come home to see you all ready to go. NOT in your comfort clothes! We are already late enough as it is but now we are going to be even later so go get dressed!" with that said sakura turned on her heels and walked to the stairs and went to her room to freshen up while she waited for them to get ready.

Her shoes made no noise as she walked briskly over the carpet to her closet. Opening the door the lights went on automatically. She walked over to her mirror and saw that her hair was a mess! Sakura growled low in her throat as she grabbed her brush and brushed all the remaining hair spray and knots out of her hair before grabbing another can of hair spray and spraying as she brushed. Then she grabbed her curling iron and slightly curled the hair around her face. Spraying it with hair spray she then grabbed a bottle of hair glitter that had black glitter in it and sprayed it all in her hair. Then she looked at herself in the mirror and grinned. Every time she moved her head you could see the glitter in there.

Getting up she walked over to her jewelry and grabbed a pair of diamond dangle earrings. Then she went over to a rack covered in hats and grabbed a grey and black stripped fedora. Slipping the hat on she tilted it to the side before adding a little perfume to her wrists and neck. Looking back at her reflection she left her closet and headed down stairs.

She was greeted with everyone ready, standing near the door.

"Well, its about time. Come on, lets go." with that said sakura left the house and waited by the door as everyone filed out behind her. As she saw kankuro coming out she grabbed him by the arm, shocked, kankuro looked at her, a silent question in his eyes. "I need you to get the cargo for me and bring it there. Can you do that for me kankuro?"

She watched him nod his head as he walked around back before turning around and heading towards the black limo awaiting her. Kiba was holding the door open for her as she walked over and slid in. Kiba followed after and once the door was firmly shut, the driver sped off.

Sakura looked around at everyone. She considered them all to be her close friends. Crossing her legs and leaning back in the seat she sighed as she thought about what was going to be happening the next few hours.

please read and review. starting now, i will no longer post up my stories or update my chapters each chance i get if i do not start getting reviews. i want atleast 10 or 15 EACH chapter or i guess you will all go with out the rest.

Your's truly,

twisted


	3. Chapter 2

**TwIsTeD: Alright everyone! The polls are in and 'The Mafia" is the winner. It was a close call with 'The Mafia' and 'Crimson Love'. One more vote and it would have been a tie! Well, you all asked for it so here it is! Chapter two of 'The Mafia'. SAKURA! Disclaimer!**

**Hidan: Fuck no bitch! You almost had me killed! **

**TwIsTeD: I did no such thing now disclaimer before I have Tobi neuter you!**

**Hidan: 0.o**

**TwIsTeD: -smirks-**

**Hidan: bitch…. TwIsTeD does not own Naruto, or any of the characters. She only has her sad, pity-ful excuse of an imagination.**

**TwIsTeD: -glares-**

….

Chapter two

"Are you ready for this?" a long haired blonde said as he grinned, looking outside the black tinted windows of the limo, seeing a long red carpet with a rope fence and body guards keeping the crowd away.

A messy red head just sighed as he looked over at his partner before nodding his head, signaling to a masked man who nodded eagerly before opening the door and jumping out. "THE TOBI IS HERE!" he yelled, causing girls to shriek and their dates catching them. Before he could say anything else he was suddenly sent flying towards the entrance and slammed into the wall head first.

Everyone looked back to see Deidara and Sasori getting out, noticing Sasori put his leg down. Deidara grinned big as took off walking to the entrance as Sasori was right behind him. Soon a blue skinned member came out, along with a hansom black haired male. As soon as the girls noticed him they screamed and rushed towards him, only to be stopped by the guards.

The blue skinned man smirked and sent a knowing look over to him. "Ha. It seems you have fans Itachi-_kun." _he grinned. Itachi looked over at him before skimming his eyes over the swarming crowd of girls before smirking a little.

"Hn... it seems that you are right Kisami." Itachi said. "But it seems as if you have some fans as well." He nodded over to a group of girls all dressed in blue and with _Kisami _written in white across their chest. Kisami grinned a sharky grin and winked over to the group of women, a few fainted while some foamed at the mouth with lust as the guards held them back.

"AHAHAHAHA I love this Itachi!" Kisami laughed and grinned as Itachi smirked, which, to his dismay, caused a stampede of swarming girls who over powered the guards and was rushing towards him. At the sight of this, Itachi's smirk faltered. Kisami, being the good and loyal friend that he is (and he doesn't want a new partner) swooped Itachi up, ignoring his demands to be put down, and dashed toward the entrance.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" The wails and shrieks of dismay were heard throughout the building.

"Give us back Itachi-kun!"

"You can't have him-"

"-he's mine!"

"No mine!"

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

The arguing got louder then _SLAP _everyone got quiet. Kisami stopped running, Itachi stopped yelling at Kisami, the crowd outside that _DIDN'T_ go after Itachi went quiet and turned to look at the scene that was unfolding.

The two girls from the group that was arguing with each other stood in front of the entrance with a circle of more girls around them. A blonde haired girl looked smug and arrogant as the other brunette looked shocked holding her hand to her face. You could faintly see a red hand print on her cheek. Her bottom lip started to tremble before squaring her face and glaring at the attacking girl.

"You BITCH!" With that urm... said (more like screamed) the brunette lunged for the blonde and slapped her with such a force that the blonde spun then fell to the ground. A group of security guards came rushing over and immediately separated the two.

Tobi, who has, by now, regained consciousness, has done pressed himself against the door so much to get away from the two fighting girls, that he was practically flat.

After the guards drug the screaming girls away, Hidan and Kakuzu came out of the limo next. Hidan, with his suit only halfway buttoned up to where his pale toned chest was showing soon caused another stampede, but this time, the guards were prepared and tranquilized most of them.

Hidan's smirk widened as the girls screamed for them while Kakuzu just shook his head, thinking 'bout how desperate these girls were acting. Following after them was a man who was two different colors. One half of him was very tanned while the other half was paper white. His green hair stood out prominently. He looked at the entrance and saw his partner Tobi flattened against the door, the man sighed and walked past Hidan and Kakuzu with Hidan cussing him out.

The two toned man walked up to Tobi then pried him off the wall. "Oh Zetsu! Thank you so much! Tobi was certain he was gonna be stuck there forever!" Tobi yelled and tackled Zetsu in a hug, with anime tears falling down his face. Zetsu wrinkled his nose and pried Tobi off of him before walking into the building with an overly excited Tobi following behind him.

Finally, the last to leave the limo, a bright orange haired with multiple piercings on his face and ears emerged with a cobalt haired female with a lip piercing, on his right side. She had her arm wrapped around his right arm and together they walked up to the entrance. She glared at all the women who tried to get the man's attention while said man just wore a blank expression.

After they both walked inside, their limo drove off, only to be replaced with another.

A news reporter stood beside the walk way beside a red carpet on the inside of the rope fence. "I am here today at the Charity Convention here at Tokyo Plaza. This event is being held by 16 Major incorporates. All of them in the top 20 richest people in all of Japan. We just saw the famous Akatsuki Corp. We are now waiting on the last to show up. Blossom Enterprises and then- Oh look! Here they come!" She said excitedly as the Limo drove up and the driver got out and went to open the back door.

The first person out was Kiba. Many girls swooned as he gave his famous grin, his canines poking out slightly. Kiba stood beside the door, keeping a watch on everything as a bleach blonde haired girl, Ino, came out. She had on a purple mini skirt with a matching halter top. Her hair was in a top ponytail with her bangs covering her left eye. Excitement dance in her blue eyes, making them even more vibrant in color.

After Ino, came another blonde. Her sandy blonde hair was in for pigtails. Her teal eyes looked over to Ino and she grinned. Temari wore a white long shirt that fell off her right shoulder. She had a red sash tied around her waist with black leggings and flats. In her right hand she held a small fan.

Temari and Ino both walked to the entrance together, smiling at the screaming crowd. Soon after they were half way to the door a red head came out of the limo, his Kanji tattoo on his forehead matched the color of his hair. His black ringed teal eyes glanced over at Kiba, who nodded slightly in return as the red head stood on the other side of the door.

The crowd, getting more excited was all but pressing against the fence, trying to see inside the dark limo.

A slender leg came out of the limo, followed by a slim bodied female. Her pink hair contrasted beautifully with her black and gray stripped corset and skirt. Her bright emerald eyes shone with excitement as she looked around. When she stepped out from the limo all the way she gave a nod to both of the boys.

"Kiba, Gaara, ready to go?" she asked the two. After their nod she started to walk to the entrance with both the boys following after her. Everyone could tell that they were her body guards. By the time they reached the door, the crowd was getting so out of control that the guards had donned their gas masks and tear gassed them all.

Sakura walked inside and looked around. It was a beautiful building with white marble floors, with a huge crystal chandelier in the middle of the room. There were tables that lined most of the walls with refreshments and food. She looked over at the far end and saw Temari and Ino leaning against the wall. She signaled Kiba and Gaara to follow her as she made her way through the crowd but was stopped by Hidan. He grinned down at her with a secret intent in his eyes. Sakura looked up at him then walked around him.

Hidan, outraged that she ignored him, turned around and grabbed a hold of her arm and yanked her back to him. As soon as he grabbed her, Kiba and Gaara moved. Kiba grabbed him around the neck and slipped a knife into his hand from a pocket in his suit sleeve while Gaara grabbed his gun from its holster. Hidan froze when he felt the cool blade against his throat. He looked down at Sakura and saw her smirk on her face.

"I thought I told you earlier that if you grabbed me again, that bullet will be going through your head. Or did you not hear me?" She asked him, all the while her free hand rested against her purse, Hidan slowly let her go. When Kiba and Gaara heard that he had already grabbed her once, Kiba tightened his hold on him and brought the knife closer to Hidan's throat.

The huge crowd in the room had long been silenced by what was happening. Out of the corner of Sakura's eye, she saw a man with tattoo's all over his face and arms that looked like stitches start to walk towards them, but an orange haired male stopped him.

Curiously, Sakura wondered just who were these people. She saw the raven haired male from earlier with a group of other people.

"Kiba, Gaara, stand back." She ordered. Kiba hesitantly stepped back and put the knife away, but Gaara stayed where he was, the gun still pointing at Hidan. Glaring, Sakura walked towards Gaara. As she stood in front of him, Gaara glanced down at her but quickly returned his glare towards Hidan. "That was an order Gaara!" She said forcefully, causing Gaara to look down at her. For a long time he just stared at her while glancing at Hidan before finally putting the gun away.

Hidan immediately hurried back to his partner, only to get slapped upside the head by a blue haired female. "You idiot! What the hell were you thinking?" She scolded him as the others in his group snickered at him.

"Shut the hell up you bitch." Hidan grumbled to himself as he glared at Sakura who had finally reached her two friends at the other side of the room.

"What was THAT all about?" Temari asked her when she was beside them. Ino popped up beside her from practically nowhere and started bombarding her with question after question.

"Who was that man? Where does he live? Does he like you? What was his problem? And did you _SEE_ how he was looking at you? It was like he wanted to pounce on you right then and then slo-"

"INO!" Sakura and Temari BOTH cut her off. Sakura, red faced, glared at her then turned and went over to where they have drinks set up. After she left however, Temari scolded Ino (for Sakura's sake) then she started to laugh un-controllably.

"Oh my god! Did you see how red Sakura's face was getting? It was totally priceless!" she giggled and leaned on Ino for support. Kiba and Gaara just looked at them both weird like they had some type of mental problem before going off to do who knows what, but always staying within 50 feet of Sakura.

(Pein's POV)

_'What is it with all these desperate people at these events? It's like they never se__en rich people before.'_ He scoffed then glanced down at his beautiful blue angel when he felt her tighten her hold on his arm. He saw her glaring at all the others girls who kept calling his name.

He reached for her hand and held it, when she looked up at him he smiled softly at her, when she smiled in return, Pein felt such happiness and joy, but quickly put it away and, stony faced, looked at the door and walked in.

Once inside the crowded building, we had to weave through the crowds. It was nerve wrecking to be here. _'Every year it's the same event… why do I even bother showing up when I can just send the money. It wou-'_

"I believe that there are more people here than last year Pein." A soft spoken voice whispered from his right. Pein looked down at his blue haired angel and nodded as she looked around.

"I believe that you may be right Konan. But, as annoying as it is, it's crucial that we make appearances so as to not raise any suspicious thoughts." Pein whispered back to her, mindful of other people around them as they made their way to their group.

When they got there, Hidan was, as usual, arguing with Kakuzu who just ignored him. Itachi was leaning against the wall with a drink in his hands as Kisami tryied his luck at flirting with the girls who, sadly, was discusted by his…blue-ness…

Pein couldn't help but chuckle lightly at his friends misfortune. Konan squeezed his arm lightly to get his attention, looking down at her, she motioned with her head at the drink table before letting go of his arm and walking over.

Pein watched after her momentarily before turning his attention back to his group, only to watch Hidan suddenly stiffen.

"Well fuck me. Look who it is." Hidan said as he charged off before Sasori could yank him back. Itachi just 'hn'ed as his eyes held slight interest as he watched Hidan thread his way through the crowd.

Pein just watched, not sure what was going on but decided to stay quiet.

**Hidan's POV**

'_It's her! The pink haired bitch from earlier. What the hell is she doing __here? Whatever… I don't let my women get away from me' _Hidan thought as a grin wound its way to his face as she left the group, ignoring Pein as he passed him by.

'_Damn, what the hell is with all these fucking people! I swear to Jashin you will all pay i__f you don't move.'_ Hidan swore under his breath as he had to move in and out of the crowd. Bursting through just as he saw her almost there he reached out and grabbed her arm again.

"Got you now…" he whispered under his breath as he yanked her to his chest and held on tight to her and she smirked.

"I thought I told you the next time you grab me this bullet would be going through your head?"

He was about to say something to her when suddenly the two guys that was behind her moved so fast. He felt the cold chill of a blade against his throat as the brown haired male had his arms pinned behind him, but Hidan's eyes were locked on the red head that suddenly pulled out a gun.

'_Shit shit shit! Why didn't I see the gun at first?'_

He glanced out the corner of his eyes and saw that everyone had stopped and it had gotten quiet as they stepped away to make room, not wanting to get to close. He glanced over at his group and saw that Konan had rejoined them, confusion showed on her face slightly before it was replaced by a scowl.

Kakuzu started to walk to me but Pein stopped him.

"Kiba, Gaara, stand back." My eyes went back to the bitch that I still had a hold of. She was smirking, not long after I felt the blade move away from my neck but not before making sure to cut him slightly, making me wince. The brown haired male moved back behind the girl as soon as I let go of her harm to rub my own.

The guy had a smirk on his face but before I could cuss his bitch ass out I heard the soft click that only a certain people would recognized.

My eyes jumped back up to the red head who clicked the safety off. The little bitch heard it too because she turned around and glared at him before walking up to the red head. She leaned in close to him and whispered something to him.

"That was an order Gaara!" the said man looked down at her face for a minute before clicking the safety back in place and putting it away.

The little bitch smirked at me before walking back to the table with the drinks, the guys following behind her but I didn't miss the glare by the red head.

'_Damn fucking bitch, I'll get you soon..' _Hidan thought as he walked back over to his group ONLY to have Konan slap the back of my head.

"Ow you bitch. What the fuck was that for?" I yelled, but the look on leaders face stopped me. _'Oh shit… he looks pissed..'_

"What the hell was that about? Who is that woman?" Pein glared.

**NORMAL POV**

Pein was glaring at Hidan who could only shrug. Sasori coughed and Pein looked over at him as Sasori rub his head, looking bored.

"Ah, well, we kind of had a run in with her earlier at the coffee shop…" Sasori started but Pein cut him off.

"You mean to tell me this happened before and NOONE mentioned this to me?" you could see Pein was mad.

"Well, I was planning to tell you… but everything was so busy when we got back" Itachi stated.

Pein was mindful to other people looking over at them and whispering, "We will finish this discussion later at the base now don't get in any more trouble!" he glared at Hidan for this, making said jashin-ist glare back.

"Etch, whatever." Hidan scoffed and went off into the crowd as the others dispersed.

The only ones left were Pein, Konan, and a dark haired male with spiky long black hair and jet black eyes.

"Madara… Who do you think they are? I've never seen them before." Konan asked the long haired male who was busy staring at the pink haired woman who was with two other women.

"Hn… I'm not sure… but we have been out of town for a long while." Madara stated, not taking his eyes off them. "But don't worry… I'll get the info on them." He said with a chuckle as he brought his drink up to his lips and turned to walk away.

Konan and Pein just looked at each other as they went to sit down, Konan grabbed his arm and held on to him, obviously displaying her dislike of the other women in the room looking at her Pein.


End file.
